In the manufacture and assembly of metal windows, particularly aluminum windows, it is a common practice to use angle members or corner keys to hold the mitered corners of the window frame together. The framing members are designed or constructed so as to have a cavity or opening therein in which a key can be inserted. The keys are designed so that once positioned in the cavity, they cannot be pulled out. One end of a corner key is inserted into each end of both the top and bottom rails (or stiles, if preferred) forming the window frame. After the corner keys are installed in each end of the top and bottom rails, the portions of each key protruding or other end of each key is inserted into openings or cavities in the side or stile members (or rails as the case may be) to provide a complete rectangular frame. Four corner keys are used to hold the rails and stiles together to provide the frame work around a window glass or panel. The corner keys are normally positioned and driven in place by a person using a small hammer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,749 and 3,782,054 are illustrative of types of corner keys used in joining mitered metal members together.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a machine for automatically inserting a corner key in each end of a shape or lineal member, especially mitered shape, particularly a metal or plastic extrusion having openings in the ends thereof for receiving a corner key.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for quickly and easily inserting a corner key into a mitered shape or lineal member to be joined with another mitered shape or lineal member.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a machine or apparatus for automatically inserting an angle member or corner key in each end of a mitered aluminum extrusion for constructing window frames.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from a consideration of the description and drawings hereinafter.